taichichasersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rai and Sena
This is a page about the supposed romantic relationship between Rai and Sena. Note: This page may contain evidence that may relate to other subjects. Evidence Rai's Hints Episode 5 *Rai suggests they attack together. *When Jahara sends a sword wave at Rai and Sena who have fallen and her tied together by string, Rai leaps out and takes the wave for Sena. He lies on top of her, weak. *When Sena falls from Jahara's second thread, Rai runs to comfort her. Sena tells him to break free from the thread by going through the protective bubble. Rai asks what about herself, and she tells him she'll deal with Jahara, making him look nervous. *Rai tells her strongly that he's staying there with her, and they'll fight together *At the nearing end of the episode, Rai puts his hand on her shoulder, and stares into her eyes. Episode 11 *Rai follows Sena to aid her father *Rai tries to defend Sena stating that she was a good leader *Rai thinks that General Adain was too hard on Sena *Rai tries to make Sena mad at him when she was down *Rai tells her that she can't risk her life again stating that it was dangerous *When the Sena is having trouble hanging onto her father, Rai orders her to take his hand. Later saying that she was safe with him *After the battle Rai asks where Sena is Episode 16 *When the tigeroids are knocked out by Garnia Rai runs to Sena first Episode 18 *He attempts to push Sena to her limits by trying to make her mad. *He says he likes the bossy Sena better. Episode 19 *When a robot attacks Sena Rai becomes mad and attacks the robot *Sena's name is the first one Rai calls when trapped in the chaotic dimension. Episode 20 *Rai begs Sena with his eyes wide if he can stay one night with his family in the past. Episode 25 *When being place under arrest Rai asks Sena first to tell the guards that he is innocent Sena's Hints Episode 1 *Sena is the one who throws an Activator to Rai and tells him how to use it against Luka *Sena is the only one to ask him if he's okay from the attack Episode 2 *Sena blocks Rai from trying to search the remains of his house, and tells him they are in danger. She also grabs his wrist and tells him they have to leave and they don't have much time *Once Tori knocks him out with his Sleep tai chi card, Sena takes the Hwa card and Activator and smiles, saying warmly that he'll need those things more than ever. She has Donha pick him up and carry him back to the Tiger ship. *When Rai begins to run away from the ship, Sena watches him through a telescope. Once she puts her telescope down, she seems very dismayed that he's run away. She brushes off the subject, saying that they can't do anything if he wants to run away. Donha points out that he might not have a home anymore, and Sena turns around to face them, looking worried and guilty that she brought up the idea. *After Finn destroys Ave's whip with Bing, Sena orders Donha and Hak to get Rai, who has been hurt from Ave fighting with him. Episode 5 *Sena agrees to fight together with Rai *After Rai takes a sword wave for Sena, Sena admits that was totally brave, and demands that he's okay. Sena breathes a sigh of relief when he says yes. *At the nearing end of the episode, Sena thinks about Rai, thinking she may have just midjudged him when he saved her. She smiles at him as he puts his hand on her shoulder. Episode 11 *Sena thanks Rai for saving his life Episode 16 *She shows off to Rai an expensive dress she bought during her dream and asks Rai how she looks, and seemingly flirts with him slightly. *She cries disappointedly when Rai unintentionally insulted her. Episode 19 *Sena screams Rai's name when he disappears, as shown in Meeska's seeing ball. *Sena announces to Hak that she and the others are panicking over Rai's disappearance. Episode 20 *Sena calls Rai a friend when he's confused of the sight of his mother, father, and his younger self. She grabs his shoulder and arm and pulls him aside, asking if they could talk for a moment. *Sena feels sympathetic for Rai when he asks if he can stay with his family for one night, and says its alright with a soft smile, and says he can as long as he stays secretive about the truth. *Sena asks "What's Wrong" when Rai screams *Sena says it is ok for Rai to cry Episode 22 *When talking about the dragonoids Sena turns to Rai for support Episode 26 *She is first to say she doesn't care he's half dragonoid Similarities Physically Rai and Sena have some physical resemblances: *both are the same height and possibly same weight Mentally Rai and Sena have several mental habits: *they both have short tempers *they don't like being ordered around Trivia Category:Relationships Category:Rai Category:Sena Category:Relationships Category:Rai Category:Sena